Rotten Apple of My Eye
by Balikbayan Box
Summary: Ginny's brothers think every guy is wrong for her, so to teach them a lesson, she hires Draco to date her, his job is to piss them off immensly. But would Draco really agree without a catch? Drive Ginny mad was plan A. He didnt think she'd like it...


Chapter One  
  
I stomped into the room, infuriated. It wasnt fair! Just because they were older didnt mean they were given the privilage of ruling my life. I knew I was their little sister, and I knew, deep down--really, really deep down--their intentions were good. I just couldnt let that slide! It was embarrassing to have your brothers gang up on your date, the one you invited out by the way, both live and through 5 howlers all at the breakfast table. I really would get back at them--somehow. But right now, the only one there to recieve a piece of my mind was Ron. And boy, was he going to be in for it.  
  
"RON! YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yellled at the top of my lungs. I honestly thought I felt the common room shake. The group of Gryffindors crowded around the bulletin board turned to stare at me, without even trying to hide it. I really didnt mind. Embarrassing my brother would be a nice thing to add to the "Things I Did Today" part of my journal. "GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARDING PIECE OF CRAP!" I yelled once more. I was so mad, I was turning redder than the carpet on the floor, and I felt my face heating up. It wasnt at all helping that I was standing right beside the blazing fire.  
  
Ron hurried down, trying to hide his face. He was turning that tell-tale Weasley shade of red, and I hadn't even done much yet. He covered his face with one hand and dragged me out of the common room with the other. It didnt really matter where we were. You'd hear me from the Astronomy Tower at the volume I was going anyway.  
  
"Ginny," He said, in his attempt to be soothing. "I think you should--"  
  
"DONT YOU 'Ginny' ME!" I said, cutting him off. "RON! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!"  
  
"--tone it down a bit..." Ron continued, defeated.  
  
"I MEAN, HE WASNT EVEN A SLYTHERIN!" I was rambling, and he wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise. He was alredy flinching. "HE'S IN GRYFFINDOR, YOU TWIT! IN MY YEAR! HE'S IN ALL MY CLASSES! I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO FACE HIM! HOW, RON?! HOW?!" I was saying all this really fast, and though he was taller than me, Ron forced himself to stare at his shoes. He looked quite contented really, as I'd taken a moment to breathe. And the hallway was actually vibrating.   
  
"Gin, I--I mean, you know that--"  
  
"AND YOU TOLD THE REST OF THEM TOO?! ALL OF THEM! EVEN THE TWINS! ESPECIALLY THE TWINS!" I continued, not giving much of a damn that people in the hall already stopped to watch us, like a bizzare muggle moving picture. Ron looked like he was being slapped by every word that escaped my mouth, and I was quite pleased about it.   
  
"He--he wasnt for you, Gin!" He mumbled, looking ashamed. He knew it was below the belt to call on the twins. The twins were twice as protective (and five times more brutal) than all the rest of my brothers. And they never really warmed it to the idea of me dating. They tried to make me admit that I was lesbian once. Mum had a fit, and I thought it really was disturbing. Honestly, those two need to grow up... and let me grow up along with them.  
  
Ron was still stammering along, when I snapped out of my reverie. "--and, we thought you didnt really go well together, as more than mates anyway... I mean, he's a Creevy. He stalked Harry--"  
  
"You. Don't. Think. He was. Right for me?" I asked, looking appaled.   
  
"Well, he was sort of, dorky, y'know..." He said, with a bit of a laugh. I stared at him, with my eyebrow raised. It got him nervous, as he started having this little coughing fit.   
  
"Ron? Are you mad?" I asked, disbelievingly. He opened his mouth, but I could tell he was trying to be careful.  
  
"Er... Colin's just... er...wrong..." He said slowly. I was fuming. He thought Colin Creevy was wrong. Who did he think was right? Potter?! I let out a small chuckle. Enough of this, it really wasnt going to help. I turned on my heel and walked away, hearing my brother heave a relieved sigh. Not so fast, Ronnie dear. My brothers wanted wrong? They'd get wrong. Coling Creevy would be "the one" when I was done with them. I chuckled under my breath as I entered the portrait hole, and I slammed the door for a little more effect. My poor stupid dung-bombs-for-brains brothers. Poor, poor, stupid little gits... Ginny had a plan. 


End file.
